Episode 236
Tartaros Arc Prologue: The White Inheritance is the 236th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 61st episode of the 2014 series. Natsu confronts Jackal and overpowers him at first; however, the Demon Gate's curse displays a formidable side effect, knocking Salamander unconscious. After he dispatches of Lucy and Wendy, Jackal chases the run-away Michello and makes Lucy choose between Michello's life or a pregnant woman's, but is interrupted by Natsu again, who already knows how to deal with the Tartaros Demon's power. Summary As Natsu and Jackal glare at each other, the Fairy Tail Mages recognize the bomber as the perpetrator who took down the Magic Council single-handedly. Jackal smirks and proceeds to do several hand gestures and generate power, causing the wind to blow and several explosions to emerge from the town they are in, successfully hitting all buildings in the vicinity. Shocked, Lucy quickly remarks that the town has nothing to do with Jackal's business. Natsu, on the other hand, proceeds to charge towards his opponent, who attempts to counter the Fire Dragon Slayer with his explosion. Much to Jackal's shock, Natsu, who seemingly took a direct hit, eats the explosions, with Happy explaining his partner's affinity when it comes to Magic relating to heat and explosions. Natsu overpowers Jackal with his Magic and continues to repeatedly attack him. Michello shakes at Natsu's display of power, mentally saying that it is his first time witnessing a Fairy Tail wizard's fight against somebody. Jackal tries to say something to Natsu, but the latter still continues to physically attack him - with the people around him saying he is going overboard already. Michello, on the other hand, mentally worries about Face, Tartaros' possible goal, that anyone on the Council hardly knows about. The former councilman panics and says he needs to take his leave immediately. The others find this strange, and Natsu asks him to tell them what he knows, which he refuses to do. Hearing what they conversed about, Jackal sits up from his position and proposes that if the old man shares some useful information, he might reconsider his goal of killing the former member of the Council. Moreover, the Fairy Tail members display their shock as to how the man stood up, given the intense beating he took from Natsu. Michello insistently claims that he knows nothing and orders the Mages to dispose of Jackal at once. Afterwards, Lucy exasperatedly notices Natsu's hands illuminating with strange markings. Jackal explains that his curse grants him the ability to turn anything he touches into an explosive, consequently asking Natsu how many times he has touched him already. As the markings begin to illuminate even brighter, Natsu orders the others to get away from him as far as possible. The others reluctantly obey and run away from him, shortly before Natsu tremendously explodes and gets knocked to the ground unconscious. Michello disrespectfully remarks that the Fire Dragon Slayer is all about bark and no bite, and afterwards, desplays fear of the possible things Jackal will do to him. Jackal slowly approaches, demanding Michello to tell him what he knows in order for him to spare his life, only to take his granddaughter's instead. Michello refuses and runs away from the Tartaros man, who chases him, with Lucy and Wendy then working together to try and stop Jackal. Wendy uses her Magic but Jackal successfully stops every attack by dispersing them with his explosions, while Lucy tries to help by summoning Scorpio, but Jackal counters his Magic with his powerful explosives. Scorpio continues to attack but causes the others to not see properly because of the sand, forcing Lucy to make him go back. Carla and Happy are impressed by the power of Jackal's Magic, but he corrects them, saying he possesses something even more powerful - a Curse, something far more superior which all members of Tartaros use instead of Magic. He states that mere Wizards can't beat them and casts a powerful explosive spell, damaging and throwing Wendy and Lucy away. Jackal says goodbye, and proceeds to jump from roof to roof to chase Michello, leaving Michelia to worry, which leaves Lucy to order Wendy to heal Natsu as she goes after Jackal. Meanwhile Michello is running around the town, hopelessly asking for help from the townspeople; however, Jackal finds him, commenting on how he left his granddaughter for the sake of his own life. Lucy appears and attempts to summon a Celestial Spirit but is interrupted by Jackal's sudden warning; if she moves while stepping on a cursed mine, she will explode. Townspeople recognize Lucy and her participation in the Grand Magic Games, which leads Jackal to think of an idea. Michello and a random woman from the crowd are then engulfed in a sphere, with Jackal threatening everyone about a future explosion, causing them to run away in fear. The Curse user leaves Lucy with a hard choice, saying that he will only detonate only one of the two, according to the Fairy Tail Mage's decision. As the others struggle to wake Natsu up, Lucy painfully thinks of what to decide - save Michello, their intent in the first place, or the pregnant woman. Jackal states humans are simply toys and tells Lucy that she only has ten seconds to decide and she shouldn't move, otherwise, she will explode and both of the trapped people die. With Jackal about to demand Lucy's choice, Natsu comes from above and punches the man's face, cancelling both Jackal's landmine and spheres. Happy and Carla offer to take the pregnant woman to a safe place, and Natsu smacks Michello to sleep for pissing him off. With the others warning Salamander about the superiority of a Curse to Magic, Jackal states that Natsu touched him again, but the latter says he has the hang of it now. Just as the marking from his body is about to explode, Natsu eats the explosion, barely damaging himself, much to the others' joy. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell vs. Jackal (Started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** * ** ***Summoned the Scorpion, Scorpio * Curses used *Bomb Curse Spells used * * * * * * *Bomb Orb Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Scorpion Key Manga & Anime Differences *The following happen only in the anime: **A completely new scene where Michello runs for his life as he wonders about the threat Face represents. **The scene where people wonder about the explosion. **The scene where Wendy and the Exceeds try to wake Natsu up. **A small amount of added scenes of the aftermath of Natsu's attack on Jackal. *The anime slightly extended the scene where Natsu is overpowering Jackal. *In the manga, as he is about to punch Jackal, Natsu doesn't say anything, whereas in the anime he explicitly attacks with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. *The anime prolonged Wendy's fight against Jackal, specifically by her unsuccessfully using Sky Dragon's Wing Attack against the latter. *The fight between Lucy and Jackal plays differently between the two media: **In the anime, after Scorpio unsuccessfully uses a barrage of his Sand Buster attack, Lucy returns him to the Celestial Spirit World. **In the manga, Jackal blocks Scorpio's attack with an explosion, defeating him. *In the manga, Jackal simply runs away from the defeated Mages, whereas in the anime he jumps between different buildings to get away. Navigation Category:Episodes